


Us

by missingparentheses



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mythical Office, One Shot, deep talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/pseuds/missingparentheses
Summary: Rhett and Link discuss their friendship and their future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun and a little fluffy. Enjoy!

“Did you ever think about how no one knows us really?”

“Hmm?”

“Pay attention, Rhett.”

“I'm listening.”

Rhett's hands were tied up in a flurry of keystrokes across his laptop, his billed hat shielding the serious expression scrunching the skin around his eyes.

“I'm being serious with you, Rhett. Listen.”

Putting the final strokes on his sentence, Rhett lifted his fingers from the keyboard and pivoted his chair with a look of excessive acquiescence. Link rolled his eyes.

“No one knows us,” Rhett echoed.

“Not really.”

“Jessie knows me. “

“That's not what I mean.”

“Are you saying Christy doesn't know you?”

“No, listen! No one knows _us_.”

Rhett indicated with a finger waving between them. “Us.”

Link nodded. “How we are.”

“Everyone we know sees _us_ together all the time. If they know either of us they know the other, thus knowing _us.”_

Link opted to ignore Rhett's logical argument and continue his own train of thought. “No one knows what it's really like to be on the inside of this duo. They see their interpretation of our relationship but only we really know _us._ ”

“So what are you saying? That there's some secret no one knows but you and me?”

“Not exactly. I don't know that I'm really saying anything.”

“Then why was it so crucial that I pause my email and listen?”

“You have to pause an email?” Link laughed. “Have I been doing it wrong all these years?”

“Yeah, didn't you know? If you leave it recording, all your thoughts in the interim get transferred to your recipient. No secrets.”

“No secrets.”

Rhett chuckled with an exhale through his nose and pivoted back to the email in question. Link leaned an elbow into his knee, a finger pressed to his lips.

“Do we have secrets?”

“From each other or from everyone else?” Rhett responded without looking up from his screen.

“I don't know. Do you have secrets?”

Rhett turned back to face his friend. “Everyone has secrets."

“Tell me some.”

“Why?”

“Because I like knowing you best.”

“Are you sure you know me best?”

“Yes,” Link said without missing a beat.

Rhett regarded him for a moment, head tilted, eyes squinted. He nodded once, pressed his laptop closed, rested his elbows on both knees, and faced his friend squarely.

“I’ve been thinking about something.”

When Link didn’t respond Rhett continued.

“How do you think it’ll end?”

“What?”

“The show. The partnership. I mean, I guess the show could end and that wouldn’t mean the partnership had to end.”

“The partnership won’t end until we die, Rhett.”

Rhett swallowed hard. Link tilted his head, adjusting his glasses as he squinted at his friend.

“You okay, man?”

Rhett waved off the moment, shaking his head and then nodding. “Yeah, it’s just... We talk about the show and how we’re going to do it for a long time. And I want to do it for a long time. I’ve just been wondering what it would be like to look into the future and see what it will be that will end it. I mean, will the fanbase just drop off eventually and we’ll have to get boring jobs again? Like we’ll get too old and irrelevant and they won’t think we’re cute anymore-” Link laughed as Rhett continued, “-and we’ll keep limping along with the show until we really come to grips with the fact that the world has moved on without us and it’s time to pack it in?”

“Is that what you’re worried about? Becoming irrelevant?”

Rhett shook his head. “I’m not actually worried about it. You just asked if I had secrets and the closest thing I have to a secret from you is my most recent thoughts that I haven’t gotten around to sharing yet.”

Link adjusted his glasses again as he leaned back in his desk chair, folding one ankle across the opposite knee and crossing his arms over his chest. “I think we’re pretty good at keeping an eye on the tides. I think we’ll adjust with the culture as long as we can.”

“So then what will it be? When one of us dies? What if we both live to be a hundred?”

“Well, then the challenges will have to evolve with us. Testing adult diapers and denture glue.”

Rhett laughed. “Nobody’s gonna watch that.”

Link flashed his teeth. “People will watch anything.”

“You think YouTube’s gonna be around that long?”

“We’ll evolve. We were doing videos before we were on YouTube.”

“Okay,” Rhett said with finality. “Okay, so we’ll keep going. So how does it end?”

“Why do you need to know how it ends?”

Rhett shook his head again, looking into his lap. “I don’t know.”

“We’ve talked about this a thousand times, Rhett.”

“I know.”

“I’m gonna be with you forever.”

Rhett looked up and met his friend’s eyes. Link squinted and tilted his head with a crooked grin.

“Why are you doubting me?”

“I don’t know. Sometimes I get lost in my head.”

“I know you do.” Link scooted his chair forward until he could lean in and reach Rhett’s hands where they dangled, loosely clasped together in front of his knees. He took the fingers of his friend’s hands into his own and Rhett kept his eyes locked on the contact.

“It’s always been us, brother,” Link said, his voice just above a whisper. “If this whole thing goes to crap someday, or our wives get fed up with us and decide to find some normal guys with normal jobs, or the apocalypse comes and the internet is gone and we lose everything, it’s still gonna be us. It’s always gonna be us.”

Rhett chuckled. “I’m usually the sappy one.”

“You forced my hand,” Link said, grinning.

Rhett sighed and pulled his fingers from Link’s grip as he leaned back. “You got any secrets?”

“Your hands are sweaty.”

“Everybody knows that.”

“True.”

“And if I were a woman I’d marry a man like you,” Link drawled with a Lohn Lightning smirk.

Rhett laughed, hand pressed to his chest, then shook his finger accusingly at his friend. “If our wives ever leave us, it’s going to be because you keep flirting with me.”

“It takes two to tango, partner,” Link said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Rhett shook his head, chuckling as he turned back to his computer and lifted the lid. “We’re dorks.”

“Yep.”

“I love us.”

“I love us too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for kudos-ing, commenting, and subscribing!  
> You know what time it is!


End file.
